In the LTE system studied as a next generation system from a 3rd Generation, the base station simultaneously broadcasts pieces of latest ETWS information in the cell managed by itself. The mobile terminal present in the cell can acquire, in response to simultaneous paging from the base station, latest ETWS information broadcast in emergency (refer to Nonpatent Literatures 1 to 4).
Usually, on the network side, one cell is identified as a cell corresponding to the current position of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal can acquire ETWS information in response to simultaneous paging from the base station that manages the identified cell.